creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sciophob
Description (This is a beginning Creepypasta OC, and I can't draw good yet so, until I can, please feel free to post your art in the comments if you can. It would mean the world to me to see motivation from the internet on my character, also, the name Jake Terum Anderson is meant to be fictional, any resemblance is completely coincidental). Sciophob is a human who shares his body with a demon who gives him an insane personality and a hunger for human organs. He wears a dark green zip-up hoodie with a dark grey hood, and dark blue pants. He usually has four black tentacles sprouting from his back that drip with liquid fear. The same substance drips from his eyes which are a black sclera with red irises and thin black pupils. His hair is a dark brown and very messy, his skin is a light grey and his face has 3 oval shaped holes pointed upwards showing the inside of his mouth including teeth, tongue, and gums. He also usually wears a black mask around his face to hide his scars, and his hands have a black rotted texture to them and they climb like roots to the beginning of the upper parts of his arms. He also carries a bloody bread knife he used to murder his father and mother. -NEW DESIGN- An alternate version of Sciophob, (possibly his older self) has his new clothing design and has a nickname, Bloodborn. Personality Sciophob can act heartless and creepy to his victims. But, inside, he still wishes his mother was still here with him and yet, didn't see the monster he had become. Sciophob will sometimes be nice to people who he thinks "get him". Story Jake Anderson was a 16-year-old boy with a fear of darkness, he always saw the demon in the darkness, calling his name. And some people tried to help him, but Jake began to get sick of people 'trying to help', and they began to say that he should go to therapy. It went on for weeks and Jake began to get enraged about it, he soon went up to a kid who asked if he went to therapy yet and began to hit them over, and over, and didn't stop until a teacher dragged him away. During another day, the school lost power and Jake saw the demon again and he fainted. The other kids began to try and help again before he attacked another kid. Jake ended up being expelled from school and he came home to his father who began to beat Jake with his belt for being afraid of something, Jakes mother came and told Jake to stand up so he could get his chores done, then make dinner for his mother. 3 hours later, Jake's parents began to get enraged that Jake was being cared for at his school, and ended up wounding Jake by slashing Jake across the chest with a knife, Jake blacked out and when he woke back up, Jake's mother took a pocket knife and began to cut into Jake's cheeks, leaving 3 holes on each side. Jake was enraged at his parents for being nothing but stupid and lazy drunks who didn't know a thing about caring. The demon found Jake again after Jake passed out again from his mother cutting holes in his cheeks, the demon promised Jake revenge on everyone that abused him, and Jake agreed to it. The demon possessed the corrupted boy and Jake changed into his current form, He took a bread knife from his kitchen and snuck up on his father and stabbed him in the stomach until he died. Jake began to eat his father's organs and eyes after a hunger erupted in his stomach, Jake's mother heard her husband's screams and came to investigate and found Jake eating his father's organs, Jake's mother shrieked and took a bat. She then tried to knock Jake out with the bat, but then a tentacle erupted from Jake's back and grabbed the bat, the tentacle threw it aside as Jake looked up with blood all over his mouth and he smiled, showing razor-sharp teeth as he jumped at his mother and clawed her throat open and began to eat her organs as well. Jake finished eating his parents and left their morsels there to rot as he wrote a message in his mother's blood telling of his new name, Sciophob and he began to fulfill his duty of becoming the monster who he really was.' Small Sciophob Related Cases In The Area * A child going missing. * A man claiming to see his worst fear. * Mutilated bodies, suspected animal attack (x20 and counting). * Mysterious deaths involving an unidentifiable music box. * A child going missing and the entire family after a week. * A mansion with 12 missing people reports in the last year. * A black creature jumping from tree to tree. Quotes * "I don't claim to be the god of fear, but I'm just as scary." * "You should be scared of me, run..." * "Who said you could leave? I'M HUNGRY!" * "I will eat you alive while you're still screaming." * "I'll find you, I'll eat you, and your family will be next." * "Run little morsel, RUN!" * "Scream all you want, you're still dead." * "Is that ''fear I smell? Smells like '''dinner." * "Let's play hide and seek, when I find you...RUN!" * "I'm not crying, I'm hungry." * "Last time someone loved me, I ate their organs." * "What do you want?" * "Roses are red, quiet as a mouse, you're already dead, 'cause I'm inside your house." Facts * Sciophob rarely lets his victims go, unless he's deceiving them and wants to hunt them down instead. * Sciophob turned 17, 3 weeks after his fathers' murder. * His name originates from Sciophobia, the fear of shadows. * His catchphrase is "You should be scared of me, run..." * He can control his hunger for human organs, but he usually will eat every victim. * His holes in his cheeks didn't make him bleed out when he was stabbed. * His favorite normal human food is hotdogs. * Sciophob's favorite color was blue, but now it's black. * He claims he is incapable of loving, but he sometimes hesitates on killing someone he likes. * When there's mention of his parents or helping him, Sciophob has an emotional breakdown and starts sobbing and killing anything that lives, he usually calms down after someone he likes tries to calm him down. * Telling Sciophob he needs help will earn you a knife to the gut. * He hates his fangirls, and won't hesitate to eat them. Themes * (Main Theme) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWn87luaFsU&start_radio=1&list=RDVWn87luaFsU Other themes * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rd2FE4Qmdw0&t=11s (creepy music box reversed) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ElPmKz6AB0 (Theme describing him, mentally) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWn87luaFsU&start_radio=1&list=RDVWn87luaFsU Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Category:OC Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopath Category:Cannibal Category:Possessed Category:Demon Category:Killer